


RAINY DAY/ PHOTOGRAPH

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dogs, First Meetings, Jean's booty is best booty, M/M, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean and Marco meet in a park under pouring rain





	RAINY DAY/ PHOTOGRAPH

Jean woke up to the sound of an incoming storm, thunders and wind howling outside, the branches of trees hitting his window glass.  
He smiled. He, unlike a lot of people, loved when it rained, because he could take some pretty shots with his camera, so he jumped out of bed and went through his morning routine, heading for the park.  
There was wind, so he didn’t bother himself with an unbrella, he would have been soaked anyway.  
When he reached the park, he took a shot of a tree almost bent in half, it looked like a giant man, he took some shots of droplets on the leaves of a tree, and then he went to shoot a dog playing in the water, when he heard a warm voice  
“Hi..Can I ask why you’re taking pics of my dog?”  
Jean raised his eyes and saw a man who was about his age, he looked just a bit older, with freckles scattered all around his face and neck, warm eyes and lips in an easy smile, a red umbrella in his hand.  
“Ehm..well..your dog is really pretty, and I thought he..she?.. could come out well in a picture..sorry”  
“It’s ok, I was just curious. Titan loves to pose though, so as soon as he’ll see you taking pictures of him, he’ll sit still right awa…here he go.”  
Jean turned around and saw the dog sitting perfectly still, panting and tongue outside of his mouth.  
Marco laughed and the other man smile fondly too.   
After some minutes of easy conversation, it stopped raining and the sun was out, warm and pleasant on Jean’s soaked skin.  
Only then the man- Marco, Jean loved his name- realized that Jean was soaked.   
“Jean, but you’re soaked! Oh my, you must be freezing”  
“Dude, relax, it’s July, I’ll be dry in no time”  
Marco shrugged in a if-you-say-so manner.  
Jean bent to take close shot of Titan’s face, because a butterfly sat on it, and Marco decided that he really liked the view.  
He already noticed that Jean was good looking, but now that the rain stopped falling down, he saw how his wet sweatpants hugged his butt, which was a nice piece of ass, and his shirt clinged to his defined torso.  
They sat on a bench and talked some more, until Jean said he had to go to work.  
Marco was not a man to throw down a chance, so he asked Jean his number before he left, and Jean himself saved it in his phone, locking it without Marco seeing what name he saved it with.   
When he was some steps far, he turned around and snapped a picture of Marco’s face when he saw the contact name: “Saturday Date yeah?”, he was biting his bottom lip around a smirk, eyes halflidded and chest out, as if he had suddenly inhaled too much air.  
Jean smiled and walked fast away, pretending to be unaware of how Marco’s eyes stayed on his ass.


End file.
